User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Radiant Virtue Fadahl
Radiant Virtue Fadahl Skill 'Epidemic God's Ambition (High chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & reduction in amount of BB gauge consumed during BB) 'Burst 'Zein Lemedium (14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, chance of lowering Atk, Def for 1 turn & adds Weak, Curse to allies' attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Massacre Crystal (17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, chance of decreasing Atk, Def for 1 turn & adds Poison, Injury to allies' attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Magna Arca (20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormous loss of Atk, Def for 1 turn & high chance of inflicting Poison, Injury, Paralysis, Curse; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Earnest Devotion (Boosts BB gauge when receiving damage) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Fadahl is one of the Guardians of Meirith. He also teaches Statistics with his wonderful Leader Skill, BB, SBB, and UBB. Perhaps, I could get a lesson or two from Fadahl to help me get a 5 on the AP Statistics exam. First, I went to Tora for my first review session and now I'm ready to attend Fadahl's review session. Fadahl, teach me a thing or two. I've got lots of studying to do. Disclaimer: Long math talks ahead. Reader's discretion is advised. You have been warned. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Remember Tora's Spotlight? This one is going to be just as long as Tora's. Fadahl and his allies have a low chance of inflicting random status ailments to their enemies. Despite the probability of inflicting status ailments being 10% for Curse, Poison and Paralysis and 15% for Weakness, Injury, and Sickness, this probability is actually pretty high. Why? This is where my statistics skills come into play. Let's take Curse for example and our TI-84 calculators. Each unit has a 10% chance of inflicting Curse with Fadahl's Leader Skill. If we do 1 - (6 C 0) * (1/10)^0 * (9/10)^6, we get 0.468559. Long story short, this means that using all of your units to attack, you have a 47% (rounded-up) chance of inflicting Curse. For math nerds like me (if you don't like math talk, skip to the next paragraph), we take the probability of not inflicting Curse at all and subtract that value from 1. This is to calculate the probability that Curse is inflicted by at least one unit. Since this probability is a combination (the number of different ways that objects can be arranged where order doesn't matter), we use (6 C 0). 6 represents the number of units you possess and 0 represents not inflicting Curse at all. (1/10)^0 represents the occurrence at which zero units inflict Curse. (9/10)^6 represents the occurrence at which all six units don't inflict Curse. For a shortcut, if you do 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0) (the syntax for binomial cumulative property is binomcdf(trials, probability, successes), you would still get the same answer. The final answer to this nerdy math portion of this spotlight is 0.468559, which equates to a probability of 47% that at least one unit will inflict Curse. That math segment only talked about Curse. Since I don't want to make this spotlight longer than it's supposed to be, you can consider the fact that you have a higher chance of inflicting status ailments because RNG tests for all of the status ailments mentioned in Fadahl's Leader Skill. 47% only applies for testing for Curse and for tests involving Paralysis and Poison as well. The probability of inflicting one of the three other status ailments (Weakness, Injury, Sickness) is 62% (for those interested in doing the math, do 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.15, 0)). In theory, you actually have a high chance in inflict at least one of any of the six status ailments with six units at hand. Unfortunately, there are bosses that are immune or resistant to status ailments. However, this Leader Skill can come into play for most bosses in Raid where you can wear down the boss's body parts with status ailments. Another good quest to take advantage of Fadahl's Leader Skill is in Trial 004, where Luther can get paralyzed, Phee get can get Cursed, and Cardes can get Weakened and Injured. Another nice bonus is the reduction in BB gauge consumed. This works just like Cardes's Leader Skill which gives you a BB gauge cashback when BB/SBB/UBB is used. However, this Leader Skill is even better as you have a wider range of cashbacks. This means that if you use double Fadahl leads, you have a chance in cashing back up to 80% of your BB gauge. If you know Tilith and her immense BB cost, you'll find that this Leader Skill works very well with Tilith. A unit we can compare this Leader Skill to is Nalmika. Nalmika grants all allies a 7% chance of inflicting Curse, Poison, and Paralysis and 10% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness. Nalmika also increases Spark damage by 30%. Compared to Fadahl's Leader Skill, Fadahl offers more recovery to the squad and his probabilities of inflicting status ailments are significantly higher. However, one has to consider the fact that Fadahl is a 7*, who can utilize a lot more skills and techniques than a 6* like Nalmika. Not saying that Nalmika is bad, but Fadahl can do a lot more than Nalmika can. As a bonus section of this Leader Skill portion of this spotlight (again, skip to next paragraph if you don't want to read math), want to see what happens if you try inflicting Curse using double Fadahl leads? The probability gets increased to 20%, which means that by using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.2, 0), we get a probability of 0.7378560003. This equates to a 74% chance of inflicting Curse with at least one unit using double Fadahl leads. Neat, huh? Thanks, Fadahl. You taught me a lot. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Keep the math coming. Make the list as long as my current list of requested spotlights. Ahem--So Fadahl gets a nice 280% damage modifier with his BB. Despite the description lacking "powerful" or "massive", the BB damage is actually quite high. Not only that, it comes with a Curse and Weakness EFFECT to all allies. This means that all of your units have a 8% chance of inflicting Curse and a 10% chance of inflicting Weakness. Seems extremely low, right? Wrong. This is where my nerdy math talk continues. Using all of your six units to attack, we get a 39% chance of inflicting Curse using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.08, 0) and a 47% chance of inflicting Weakness using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.10, 0). In the end, you could say that the chance of inflicting Curse is a bit low, considering there are higher probabilities like 60% even for BB. However, a 47% chance of inflicting Weakness is relatively good for a BB considering the fact that you have a chance of inflicting Curse as well. Want an even higher chance of inflicting those status ailments? Use double Fadahl leads. This probability from BB actually stacks with the Leader Skill. This means that with double Leader Skills and the BB buff, each unit has a 28% chance of inflicting Curse. With all six units attacking, we get an immense 86% chance of inflicting Curse! Wow! Next up, Fadahl also has a 30% to reduce enemy Atk and Def by 40%. We don't need to do any math here as this is a probability coming from just one unit compared to all six. The probability is relatively high compared to other stat reduction units, but it's not the best. If you're lucky enough, you could use this effect to your advantage, especially against bosses in RC5. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 CollegeBoard says that you need to be detailed when showing work, so I wrote a huge summary about Fadahl's Super Brave Burst as well. This SBB resembles Fadahl's Leader Skill quite a lot. We get a 500% damage modifier on Fadahl's SBB, which yields a high damage output. This is very nice considering the fact that we have even more math to do. What do I mean by more math? We have yet ANOTHER status ailment effect on this SBB. Fadahl gives each unit a 10% of inflicting Injury and an 8% chance of inflicting Poison. Nerdy math talk ahead. By using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0), we get a total probability of a 47% chance of inflicting Injury using all six units to attack. By using 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.08, 0), we get a total probability of a 39% chance of inflicting Poison using all six units to attack. These probabilities only get better when utilizing double Fadahl leads. By using double Fadahl, you're given an 95% total chance of inflicting Injury and a 86% total chance of inflicting Poison if you attack with all six units. These probabilities are very high to the point where Fadahl's UBB might not have to be used. Fadahl also has a 30% to reduce enemy Atk and Def by 50%, which is 10% better than his BB. The probability is relatively high compared to other stat reduction units, but it's not the best. If you're lucky enough, you could use this effect to your advantage, especially against bosses in RC5. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Come on, Fadahl. Your UBB doesn't give the status ailment effects to all allies? I thought you said that your review sessions are better than Tora's! Oh well... But that's okay, because the 100% chance to inflict the debuffs your UBB description mentions has a tiny bit of math. We've got Poison, Injury, Paralysis, and Curse. These effects are guaranteed to inflict on a vulnerable enemy. Additionally, Fadahl is guaranteed to inflict Atk Down and Def Down and the reduction is amazing. The 80% reduction is enough to even take one damage from your enemies because the reduction is so big. However, the Def Down seems useless if you already have an Ignore-Def unit. Ignore-Def is guaranteed to strike compared to Def Down and you deal more damage with Ignore-Def. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Nice! Fadahl gets a nice boost to his BB gauge when attacked. This makes it easier for your team to deal more status ailments. Since AoE attacks are common in enemies, it makes this Leader Skill more reliable to use. Arena Score: 8/10 Fadahl has a 21 BC Drop Check on his normal attack. This Drop Check is just enough to be an efficient Arena unit. Definitely not the best Drop Check, but it could be better. Fadahl's BB deals enough damage to wipe out the opponent's squad. The 280% damage modifier on Fadahl's BB is a strong BB. much like Tora's if compared to her. You even get a chance to inflict status ailments if you're lucky. If a unit gets Cursed, the unit practically becomes useless as it cannot do anything but normal attack. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, Fadahl has balanced stats and these stats are pretty high. The stat changes are very high when affected by type. As always, aim for more survivability to utilize the most out of Fadahl's abilities. In terms of typing, my type preference for Fadahl is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 As similar as Tora is, Fadahl utilizes one of the best effects in the game with his BB and SBB. In Raid, Fadahl becomes a life saver if he inflicts Atk Down to bosses. The bosses in Raid tend to deal tons of damage, especially in RC5 where having a team of four players is ideal. You might think that the chances of inflicting status ailments are low compared to units like Semira and Nalmika. According the statistics, it is better to have more chances in succeeding than one chance, even when comparing the binomial cumulative probability and the one-chance probability. If you are in some sort of statistics class or have taken it, you would understand that the more trials you do, the more "normal" the distribution is. A normal distribution is where the mean and the median of the distribution is equal to each other. That said, with a single unit dealing status ailments, there is still that small chance in which you can fail to inflict status ailments. Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 Well, Fadahl's review session wasn't so bad after all. Every day, I'm getting more and more ready for the AP exam. I'm glad I wrote this spotlight. Looks like playing games helps with studying for statistics. Are you taking a Statistics course or have taken one? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Fadahl! Have you summoned him yet? How is he compared to Tora? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Rose Empress Tora *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Thunderbird Sabre Diana Category:Blog posts